Darkened Cloud
by Alexx-Wolf
Summary: This sory dose have 3 other animes but those come round the middle, Well a young girl is sent into there world witch has been changed by the evil demon Ke'konex, so Alexx must undo the terror befor it reaches the real world...


Alexx the lone wolf.  
  
Human.Wolf.Created by Heaven and by Hell.Never to be Human or Demon.A weapon of the blood wars.Never to love only to Hate. Love can take an eon but for Alexandria the Death Bearer, It took only one day to find her love,  
Egal, The Black Wolf.  
  
"Hey A, come on we'll be late for school!" Said Saiu, an American Visiting Japan just to see what it is like. "." " ALEXX!" " Fine, just shut up. "  
  
" Hurry A!" " K, coming."  
MEET ALEXX  
  
Age: 15  
Race: half wolf demon half human  
Gender: Female  
School: . public. Work: Don't ask she'll kill you.ow.(she is a assassin for anyone who can  
pay her well.) Ow!  
Friends: Lena-chan, Pyro-san, Suka-san, Saiu-chan, and kico-sama. Love: Egal, leader of the Black Wolves pack, and his wolf brother, Falcon Weapons: Sword, knives, poison, Staff of the Moon, Demon Blade, Scabbier, (A type of flesh cutting weapon), claws, fangs, wand, Trident of Water, and  
a water, fire, earth, lightning, wind, (magic), and spirit stone(s).  
Demon: Wolf  
Eyes: Ice Blue  
Hair: Black  
Tail: Black  
Ears: Wolf like, also black. Personality: Dark, mysterious, alone, good, kind, smart, hates Lee-san but she is nice to her.at times.Love Egal with all her heart, and is a perfect  
warrior.  
  
MEET SAIU  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
School: Public  
Work: none  
Friends: Lena-chan, Pyro-san, Saurka-san, Alexx-san, and kico-sama  
Love: Pyro-san  
Weapons: poison, and magic  
Eyes: Gray  
Hair: Blonde  
Personality: hyper, kind, sweet, and caring  
MEET LENA/LEE  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
School: Public  
Work: a model Friends: Soko-chan, Pyro-san, Alexx-sama, Suka-san, Saiu-san, and kico-sama  
Weapons: poison, spirit, summoning, and magic  
Love: Erolis, brother of Alexx the great  
Demon: Cat  
Eyes: Green  
Tail: Blonde and short fur  
Ears: Blonde and smooth Personality: Hot tempered, Fast, sexy, beautiful, kind, romantic (damn it. She sucks! Haha! Take that Lee! You suck*********************************)  
  
*Alexx's Past.* As the moon show over the little destroyed village, only one girl remanded. She was covered in blood, human blood. For she had no family, no friends, or nothing to care for there.  
  
She said in a cold, harsh, deep voice, " An eye for an eye, a leg for a leg, for this leads to the death of mankind".  
  
With that the half-breed left, never to return. She said to her pet wolf, " Come Mya, tonight we leave, for the war will start and than no longer will I walk among the realm of the living." Mya, the silver, black eyed wolf then asked: " What do you mean Alexx?" Alexx the wolf half demon looked down at her questioning young wolf and replied: " It means I will die Mya, in the war. I will die in the hand of the demon himself, Ka'konexon." Mya shocked from her master's words asked: "What will happen to me?" She asked again, this time more frustrated. "What will happen to me?!" Alexx looked down and smiled, (witch she had not done in ages). " You will guard my grave, and my sword." She said. Alexx then took a long demon made sword out of her sash and held in the moonlight. The sword, named Ex' eonia, was silver and blue. It looked somewhat like a giant bottle opener. But to Alexx it meant hope, life, and protection. For this sword had done more than protect, it saved. She remembered how it had saved Mya from becoming fish food. Mya stood with a sad, but encouraging look on her face. Then Alexx put her sword back into her sash a moved on, never to see the light of day again.  
  
*End Flash-back*  
  
* Alexx's P.O.V: Damn it why can't I sleep? Better get up. Last time I didn't Siau-san pored cold water on me. Oi. Better move it.* Alexx moves to her left and gets up. She puts on the usual. jeans, cape, and dark purple shirt. Lena enters, hurt but ok, she had just lost her 1,897,977 boy friend Alexx is not surprised.  
  
"Ah! Alexx! "*sniffles* "Why did I lose him?!" "Because you annoy him and me. That's why." "Alexx-chan! Tell me the truth!"  
  
Alexx gabs her cat, Kiki, and sits down on her bed. She motions Lena to join her. Lena also sits down. Within 2 seconds Lee, or Lena, is on Alexx's, shoulder crying. Alexx pats Lee on the back and says, " Lee, you are a beautiful girl yet you abuse you beauty. And use it for things that you don't need. Lena, of the deep Forest." " A, I'm sorry for bring this up but. Who is your brother?" Alexx pushes Lee away and moves towards the window. She crosses her arms and just stares out the window. Alexx remembers the last time she saw her brother. It was black. Her brother had her pined to the wall. He drew a dagger then all went black. "Shikojo" Alexx said her voice trembling." Shikojo Yokonian Falsun." Celeast enters with lunches for them. She throws them at the girl's feet and Moves on.  
  
Celeast's Past. *dream sequence* "Celest, Celest come my child we are waiting for you" "mama, papa where are you? Mama papa." the young girl running down the empty street shouted as she looked diligently for her parents. She soon saw a pair of shadows in the fog up ahead "mama papa I found you" the said happiness evident in her voice. "No you didn't you little misuino" the two formless demons sneered as the swooped down for the kill the girls voice was a sullen whisper as they shredded her to bits "Shinigami I give you my soul." *end dream*  
  
Next Chapter coming soon! 


End file.
